


Beautiful Liar

by soft_woongie



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Falling In Love, Fate, Feels, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_woongie/pseuds/soft_woongie
Summary: 'Just tell me how you feel about me!' tears streamed down Hangyul's faceSeungyoun kept a poker face not letting his own pain shine trough his facade'Nothing.'And with that word Hangyul's heart shattered





	1. 0

An upcoming rapper and a young CEO who fall in love and a world who seems to be against it.

•••

Lee Hangyul is just 19 when he has to take over his fathers position as a CEO. He has lived his entire life easy and luxurious, but now he has a though job keeping the company alive.

Cho Seungyoun a 22 year old rapper who suddenly seems to get more popular by the minute after his latest release. His raising popularity comes with huge stress and pressure.

On one uneventful night the two cross paths, but swear to never see each other again. But when you're already bound by fate there's no escape from one another.

-beautiful liar-

•seungyul•

°Coming Soon° September 2019°


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This 1st chapter got longer than expected and some part might have capital letters and some not, that's cause of me editing some text and sometimes forgetting parts. I'll rewrite that later when I'll edit more chapters at once.]

Hangyul blew out a loud sigh. Today had been a long day and it didnt seem like he could go home anytime soon. 

"Secretary Choi?" He had his hands in his hair, leaning on the windowsill looking outside into the evening sky. The secretary turned around, heels squeaking against the floor. 

"Can I do anything for you mister Lee?" She spoke calmly. Hangyul turned to look at the woman, her hands were folded and she looked just as always, with a polite smile.

Hangyul raised the empty cup that had been standing on his desk. 

"Will you get me another cup of coffee? My energy is drained and I have to finish working out at least five different orders by the end of tomorrow." Hangyul looked trough the map on his desk. Everytime he went to the next page a soft sound of paper touching was heard. And before secretary Choi even got to leave the office to get Hangyul his cup of coffee he asked something again. She turned around again and he was holding up a few papers this time looking at her with a small smile, but she could see tiredness in his eyes. 

"Could you also bring these papers to managers Kim's desk?" The secretary nodded, grabbed the papers and left the office. 

Hangyul went back to reading and signing the papers in front of him. On the background the noise from Seoul city could be heard and it just sounded like every other ordinary evening, traffic, people going out and on the occasion music passing by. The sounds of the city were irritating Hangyul when he started working late nights at the office, but now he got used to them and even found them calming. 

His office didnt stay with that sounds being calm for long because nott even thirty seconds after secretary Choi left, Hangyul's phone started ringing. The caller ID read; Jinhyuk. 

Hangyul had met Jinhyuk on a party a few years ago and they've been friends since then. There are only two things Jinhyuk does that annoys hangyul. One; everytime he calls he needs something from Hangyul. Two; his useless crush on Kim Wooseok, A popular solo idol, who he doesn't stop talking about. 

He groaned reading the name, he wasn't waiting on a useless call. Even though Hangyul wanted nothing more than to ignore Jinhyuk now, he was still picking up. 

"What is it this time Jinhyuk?" Hangyul twirled a pencil between his fingers while talking. 

"How do you mean what is it this time? No "oh hey jinhyuk how are you?" or "hey jinhyuk haven't spoken to you in a while" what kind of friend are you Lee Hangyul." The amount of sarcastic offense that Jinhyuk had taken from Hangyul's words could be felt trough the phone and hangyul laughed slightly. 

Hangyul's own response was just true facts.  
"Well everytime you call you want something from me so what's it?" 

Hangyul could hear Jinhyuk laugh too himself this time, they knew each other too well.

"Oh yeah right. You know how I'm always getting invited to those fancy parties and everything since I'm a son from a rich family." This explanation sounded like it was going somewhere hangyul didnt want it to go. 

"God you and your parties. Why are you calling me about that? you know I dont like them. I mean we met at one, but that doesnt mean I like going to them." He was brutally honest again. Hangyul hated parties as much as he hated too much sugar in his coffee. speaking of which, where was his coffee? 

Jinhyuk started talking again this time sounding more erratic than before. 

"It's different this time gyul. I got invited to Kim Wooseok's party." Hangyul had to laugh at that of course jinhyuk would talk about Kim Wooseok again. 

"Quit the jokes jinhyuk." He sighed, he was not in the mood to hear bullshit right now. 

"No I'm serious hangyul. The kim wooseok invited me to his party." The response sounded genuine and Hangyul started to wonder if Jinhyuk hadn't been speaking bullshit to him. 

"As in personally or just you know one of those card invitations a lot of 'important' people get?" After this question the line fell silent and Hangyul laughed, he knew it Jinhyuk had just gotten a random invitation. He heard Jinhyuk cough at the end of the other line before speaking again. 

"Does it matter? Anyways what I meant to say to you was that I literally cant go there on my own." This actually surprised hangyul. He had never heard this kind of crap from Jinhyuk before, the man was 23 for God sake how could he not go to a party alone. 

"Why not? You always go to parties alone." He really couldn't find a reason for jinhyuk not to go alone. 

"Well what if I bump into Wooseok what will I do. Please Hangyul just for once go with me. It won't be that bad and maybe you can even hook up with-" Jinhyuk fell silent, and for a few seconds only breathing was hear trough the speaker. 

"You know I dont do those kind of things." Hangyul sighed, he didnt want to think about how he was back a year or two ago. That time had passed. 

"No not anymore....," Jinhyuk muttered and Hangyul scoffed at the words "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Jinhyuk his apology was genuine and hangyul was quick to reassure him it was fine. 

"You dont have to apologize I know how I was in the past, but you know right now I'm extremely busy with work too Jinhyuk." That wasn't a lie. Even now when calling, Hangyul was reading and signing the papers that laid endlessly on his desk. 

"Maybe that's why you need to come along too. Just get the stress from work off you for once." This was again something Jinhyuk was right about. The stress from work had been eating Hangyul up recently and he did want to forget it for once. Pushing the papers in from of him aside and leaning on the desk he started thinking that maybe it wasn't that bad to go to the party for once. 

"You know Jinhyuk, I'll think about it. I'll hang up now to finish what I'm doing and I'll text you back when I've made up my mind." He told the older and Jinhyuk sounded more than happy when he answered again. 

"Thank you. I'll repay you if you come along." Hangyul chuckled again, of course Jinhyuk would repay him it's not like the other ever leaves him alone after he's helped him out. 

"When is it by the way?" Hangyul looked at his schedule after asking the date and found himself being busy almost everyday. 

"Saturday." Jinhyuk said quickly and he could hear Hangyul sigh. 

"It's in two days!? Why didn't you call earlier then." Hangyul was only a little bit irritated by the fact that his friend didn't contact him earlier if he wanted for him to come along. 

"I only opened my mail this morning calm down. Knowing you you'll have tour mind made up by tonight." There jinhyuk was again spewing out facts about Hangyul. Eight away another agreeing sigh left Hangyul before he responded to Jinhyuk. 

"You're right. Well then I'll text you. Bye" 

"Bye." 

The call ended after Jinhyuk had said his bye and hangyul put his phone down on his desk again. The world was tiring sometimes.

¤

Seungyoun sat down in the chair across his manager. he was irritated, tired and just wanted to go home and sleep already. His past weeks had been hectic and the weight of his work finally started leaning on him so all he wanted was to take a break. 

"Can't I just take a break for a week?" He really wanted nothing more and his face was showing it, but his manager didn't like the words and shook his head.

"Seungyoun you're an idol, you can't take a break. You're rising extremely fast right know and you want to take a break now? No." The words were harsh and Seungyoun immediately reacted irritated. Smacking his hand on the table in front of him and speaking up louder than before.

"Why cant I, it's not like anyone will notice that I've done nothing for a week. I just want to do my own things for a while. I never signed up for the whole 'idol' life, I wanted to be a rapper." He was almost standing at the end of his sentence. The pressure on him had been beginning to get worse and worse and it was getting to him. His manager still didn't care, it was readable from the blank expression on his face and the tone in his voice when he spoke back. 

"You are a rapper. You should be happy most rappers that try it solo won't even make it to where you are right now." Seungyoun scoffed always this always the same 'if you weren't under this entertainment you wouldn't have made it' crap. 

"That's because the 'fans' don't appreciate real people. They only want fake people, believing those idols will only love them, only do fanservice with them. I just wanted to be a rapper who also could have my own life." After this the manager looked annoyed. He motioned for seungyoun to sit down, but Seungyoun refused he wasn't going to take orders from him today. 

"Life just doesnt work that way seungyoun. Like I said just be happy you made it this far under here." Again the same. Seungyoun knew the company just saw him as a money making machine and he was done with it. He was leaving for today.

"Since I'm just the money making idol to you call me woodz and I'll be going now." His words were cold as he walked to the glass door of the gathering room.

"We expect you here tomorrow Seungyoun. There will be a gathering about your new album." Seungyoun didn't even turn around at that and just walked out of the door saying his last words to the manager. 

"Yeah... sure." 

The door slammed shut. 

¤

Seungyoun had gone outside right away walking to his house. He suddenly remembered that Wooseok, a close friend of his, was having a party which he said no to, but now he wanted nothing more than to go and forget about his 'idol' life for a bit. 

He sat down on a bench in the park he was walking tough and called Wooseok. While dialing Wooseok Seungyoun saw that it was already quite late so maybe the other wouldn't pick up his phone, but after a few rings Wooseok did pick up. 

"Cho seungyoun why are you calling me at this ungodly time?" Wooseok sounded like he just woke up, which he did. It wasn't the first time for Seungyoun to wake Wooseok up and it wouldn't be the last one either probably. 

"Wooseok do you still have that party next saturday?" Seungyoun got to the point immediately. The other groaned and nodded into his phone then realizing Seoungyoun couldn't see him and if anyone did see Wooseok doing that he probably looked like an idiot right now. 

"Yes why?" He answered nonchalantly so that Seungyoun wouldn't notice him being weird. 

"I've changed my mind. I'll be there." And Seungyoun couldn't believe Wooseok actually had the audacity to chuckle at him. 

"What's changed your mind mister 'I'm really not coming to your party'." Seungyoun despised it when Wooseok got like this, with his high pitched mocking voice. 

"My boss, stress and just life in general. so get some strong alchohol 'cause I'll be needing it." The answer was way more serious than Wooseok had expected and was taken back for a few seconds before saying himself in the softest voice. 

"It's hard Seungyoun I know."

Wooseok was an Idol himself, he knew how hard it was, how much the work pulled on him. He wasn't actually allowed to hold parties, hell he wasn't even allowed to have a lot of friends, but still there he was secretly giving the biggest parties and not giving one shit. Seoungyoun his answer back to him hurt him a little though. 

"You're the one to talk, you chose this life on purpose and you're like practically the most popular idol right now." The words were harsh and stung a little.

"You know Seungyoun even though I've chosen this as my career I'm actually doing it you know and think about it, you're only rising and the pressure is already huge. With how 'popular' I am right now can you even imagine the weight I'm carrying. It's only going to get harder in the future." Wooseok's words were the terrible cold truth about the idol life and it sucked ass. 

"I know," seungyoun fell silent a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I've been thinking about giving up you know. giving up my dream to be a rapper and just start living a normap life, but I can't. This is what I want to do, but just not this way." Seungyiun had sunken down on the bench he was sitting on, not caring if anyone saw him like this. 

"I understand you, if i had have been you I wouldn't want it this way either. But just think about it if it had been any other way. Would you be living like you are now? No, but you also wouldn't have made it probably. For now just think positively about it, you're working hard for a good outcome not for nothing." There he went sugarcoating it again, but strangely the words did soothe Seungyoun a little and he thanked the other. 

"Thank you Wooseok. Thank you for always knowing what to say." Seungyoun smiled slightly looking at the darkness of the night sky above him. 

"No problem Seung, you know you can always make a stop at my house right?" Wooseok was also smiling, even if he could change anything in the world his friendship with Seungyoun was something he'd never want to change. 

"I know, I know. I'll be going now then. See you Saturday." Seungyoun yawned halfway through his sentence and he heard Wooseok giggle. 

"Till Saturday Seung. Get some sleep you sound tired." As if Wooseok didn't sound tired himself. 

"I will, you should get some too. I've heard you have a busy schedule coming up." 

"I'm going to sleep right away. goodnight seung." Wooseok reassured. 

"Night." 

The call was ended. 

¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter. Tired me and these 2300+ words hope y'all liked it ❤  
The updates will be slow because of school, but I'll try my hardest to be as fast as I can.   
Love y'all   
XXX Kaeira.


	3. 2

It was Saturday, the day of the party, and Seungyoun was already at Wooseok's house. The two were hanging around in the living room barely doing anything.

"So is there anyone special coming tonight?" Seungyoun asked Wooseok while scrolling trough his instagram feed.

"Okay so don't hate me for this but you know that Lee Jinhyuk right?" Wooseok looked at Seungyoun while asking but the other just shrugged. He didn't know. Wooseok sighed he had told seungyoun about him a few times already.

"God Seungyoun I've told you about him a million times before, but I'll explain again. Lee Jinhyuk is a son of a really rich family, that doesnt really matter, but what does is that I found his instagram a while back and he does a lot of modeling jobs for magazines and to say it in a simple way he's amazing." Wooseok ranted and when he finished talking he was almost out of breath. Seungyoun sat up straight from his slouched position on the couch and took a sip from his water.

"So you like him because of his looks?" He questioned Wooseok and the other immediately shook his head as a no. Seungyoun raised his eyebrows.

"No definitely not, I do not just like him for his looks." Wooseok protested, but he had never even met him so of course they both knew he liked Lee Jinhyuk for his looks. But to be honest wou wouldn't.

Seungyoun placed his glass back on the tiny glass table. Stood up, walked to Wooseok en put his hands on his shoulders. Wooseok looked at him a little confused and wanted to start questioning Seungyoun's weird behaviour, but Seungyoun silenced him.

"You know Wooseok it isn't that bad that you like him for his looks, but if you do end up meeting him tonight. Don't expect him to be perfect." It wasn't usual for seungyoun to give advice like this because usually it was the other way around, but Wooseok appreciated it.

"Thank you Seung, but can you please let my shoulders go. Your hands are cold as hell." Wooseok said pushing the icy hands away and Seungyoun laughed. The serious moment was gone immediately. Suddenly Wooseok his phone made an awfully loud sound and both of them jumped a little.

"What the fuck was that?" Seungyoun questioned looking around to see where the sound came from. He saw Wooseok grabbing his phone and unlocking it as quickly as possible. A big smile spread on Wooseok's face and Seungyoun wanted to know what it was about.

"Who or what has got you to look like that?" Wooseok quickly pressed the off button on his phone and put it away as if nothing just happened. He looked at Seungyoun with an expression that said: "What do you mean there was nothing."

Seungyoun grinned, Wooseok couldn't hide a thing from him. He swiped Wooseok's phone from the table and unlocked it in a second, he had known the password since ages. Wooseok didnt seem surprised, but he did try to get his phone back. Seungyoun was way stronger than him so he didn't stand a chance.

Once Seungyoun saw what had gotten Wooseok so happy he let out a laugh. It was an Instagram post from Lee Jinhyuk, yes the Jinhyuk that they were just talking about.

"You have his post notifications on?" Seungyoun was starting to laugh so hard that Wooseok's entire cheeks had become red from embarrassment. Wooseok reached over to Seungyoun and grabbed his phone back. "I can't actually believe you have his notifications on. I mean it isn't bad or anything, but it's just funny. The last time you were this obsessed was with yourself when your career suddenly flew high." Wooseok put his phone away once again and shrugged he it wasn't as if he could stop his crush from growing more and more.

"Why do you even care. I mean first of all I probably don't even stand a chance with him because he seems to be awfully straight and second of all I'm an idol and dating is already a crime so just imagine the public finding out that the most popular idol is gay. My career would be over in seconds." Wooseok sunk down on the couch, his happy mood suddenly consumed by depressing thoughts. Seungyoun knew the struggle of having to hide yourself so that your career could live on. The feeling sucked and sometimes it was just too much.

"You know let's just not even think about this right know." Seungyoun said changing the mood. "We have a party to prepare and it's going to be great Wooseok." The other smiled, Seungyoun was right it wasn't the time to be sad they were going to have an amazing night and nothing could stop them

¤

It was 20:57

Hangyul was at his house rummaging through his closet to find something to wear for tonight. He sighed, the endless pile of shirts and pants didn't seem to have anything he wanted. All the clothes that went flying out of his closet made a huge mess in his room and he sighed again now realizing he also had to clean up.

"Why is getting ready for a party already so damn tiring?" he muttered to himself grabbing some shirts and folding them neatly before putting them in his closet again. While cleaning up Hangyul found a striped shirt that was actually acceptable to wear to a party and decided to match it with a pair of ripped black jeans.

"This will do." he said while laying the clothes on his bed. Hangyul decided to take a shower before changing his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

¤

A small 20 minutes later hangyul came back from the bathroom, his hair was still slightly wet and the droplets of water made small stains on the striped shirt when he put it on. He walked back to the bathroom to grab his towel again and tried drying his hair again.

While drying his hair Hangyul looked into the mirror, if he had to be honest he didn't look bad. But what do looks even matter when you're too busy to date anyways.  
When his hair was dry he brushed it and put a little bit of gel in it to keep it styled. He looked into the mirror again and was satisfied with how he looked.

Hangyul heard his phone getting a notification in the distance and he walked to where the sound came from. His phone was laying in his livingroom and when he wanted to grab the thing he stubbed his toe against a chair.

"Fuck." He cursed out, even though it didn't hurt that much. It did. Hangyul jumped around a few seconds trying to ge his foot to hurt less. Mentally cursing himself a few times more he grabbed his phone and saw that it was Jinhyuk who was asking him if he was almost ready.

"Almost ready? How late is it?" He questioned himself before looking at the clock.

It was 21:25

Jinhyuk would be there in five minutes. Quickly he ran upstairs again to put on a pair of socks and grabbed a pair of sneakers from his closet. He ran downstairs again and sent a message to Jinhyuk that he was all ready to go.

Not even three minutes later the doorbell rung.

"Lee Hangyul open the door," there was a pause and hangyul actually waited to hear what else Jinhyuk had to say before he opened the door. "I really need to go to the toilet." Jinhyuk said and Hangyul snorted loudly.

Hangyul opened the door and Jinhyuk almost ran through him to get to the toilet.

"You better hurry up. You were the one that wanted me to be ready quickly." Hangyul said to Jinhyuk and the other just shouted a yeah sure back. Hangyul walked to his couch and sat down waiting for Jinhyuk patiently.

Hangyul opened Instagram on his phone and starting scrolling trough the endless amount of pictures from people he didn't even know. On his discover page he saw a few pictures of Wooseok and he knew it was because of Jinhyuk. He clicked on one of them and even though he wasn't that interested in wooseok he had to admit that he didn't look bad. scrolling trough some more pictures he stumbled upon a picture of Wooseok with another guy who also seemed to be an idol, but Hangyul had no idea who he was. A few tattoos littered the guys arms and he had somewhat long brownish hair.

Jinhyuk walked back into the room and Hangyul immediately held his phone to the older his face. Jinhyuk looked at him confused, raising one eyebrow. 

"Who's that guy next to Wooseok?" Hangyul pointed to him and Jinhyuk grinned.

"Since when do you have an interest in idols and out of all Woodz." Okay so Hangyul now definitely knew that the guy was also an idol, and that he wouldn't stand even the tiniest bit of a chance. He didn't need more information, knowing this was enough.

"Well let's go to that party then." Hangyul said, changing the subject and suddenly wanting to go. He stood up and Jinhyuk followed him to the door. They walked to Jinhyuk his car and left to go to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •This part is a bit shorter than the last one, I apologize, but again I dont have much time to write. I do enjoy writing this very much so I hope to being a new chapter very soon.•


	4. 3

Once Hangyul en Jinhyuk had arrived at the party it was already full of people inside. The music was on way too loud and a bunch of drunk people where scattered around the whole place. It reminded Hangyul of two or three years ago. He shook his head, that wasn't how he was anymore.

He felt Jinhyuk tap on his shoulder and turned to look at him. "Hey Hangyul, I'm going to get some drinks. You want one?" Hangyul looked at Jinhyuk with arched eyebrows. He shook his head. Jinhyuk then walked off wihtout saying anything to get his own drink. Hangyul looked around slowly taking in the place. It was huge and there were around hundred to two hundred people. He had been to parties before, but this was on another level.

Again Hangyul felt someone tapping his shoulder so he whipped his head around once more. It wasn't Jinhyuk though. It was some drunk girl, looking way too young to be at the party. She was slurring some words at Hangyul, but because of the loud music and the way she was speaking he couldn't understand anything. He raised his shoulder as a quastion and then crouched to her ear level.

"I have no idea what you just said." He said loudly and the girl spoke harder this time. 'I asked,' she paused giggling a bit "if you wanted to dance with me. You seem lonely." Hangyul shrugged it off and as he looked into the mass of people he politely declinded. The girl frowned and walked off sulking a little.

Hangyul felt a little bit uncomfortable, he didn't understand how he used to party all the time. He looked around, again, hoping to find a less crowded place. Quickly he spotted the, what looked like, bar and he walked over. Only a few people were hanging around there. The bartender wo was behind the bar, obviously, looked at him.

"Would you like a drink? " the bartender offered nicely. Hangyul thought for a few seconds if he should get some alcohol in his system, but he decided to play it safe he still needed to get home whole.

"I'll get just a water." he said. A man, looking no day over 21 snorted at Hangyul and he knew for sure that he had seen him before. "A water at a party, how boring." Hangyul shot the man a foul look before grabbing his water from the bar. "And who are you to judge me?" He was about to walk away, but the other introduce himself.

"I go by Woodz, but you can call me Seungyoun." the man said with a wink.

**+++**

_a while earlier_

"So when is everyone coming in?" Seungyoun asked Wooseok as he put up the last few things they needed. The house looked all ready for the party, but they didn't. Wooseok turned to look at Seungyoun. "Well let's get ready ourselves first. Then i'll just drop the notice somewhere that the party has started." Seungyoun nodded, what Wooseok had said sounded like a plan.

Seungyoun stood up and made his way upstairs. He headed to a spare room in the house where he had left his clothes for the evening. While he walked all that was heard were his bare feet on the wooden floor. The house was quiet, never was there this much of a silence in Seungyoun his own house and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He did know that Wooseok liked the silence and peace so he wouldn't mention it.

In the room Seungyoun was thinking about taking a shower first, but he had already showered in the morning and he would probably be smelling like alchohol so taking a shower would be unneccesary. He slipped of the shirt he was wearing and he shivered as he felt the cold air hit his torso.

"God has that guy never heard of a heater or something, it's freezing in here." Seungyoun mumbled to himself as he slipped his clean blouse on. Quickly he changed into his other pair of pants and went to the bathroom to clean his face. He washed his face and then looked at himself in the mirror with the way too bright lamp hanging above it. There were almost no flaws on his face, but everything that was on his face made him human. He had been told a few times too many by his company that he should work on his face more to even get the tiniest of tiny spots off his face, but he simply never cared as it was just part of him. After washing his face Seungyoun brushed his teeth and applied the tiniest bit of make up. Then he was finished.

He walked back downstairs where Wooseok was already sitting on the couch again. Seungyoun took a glance at the digital clock on the wall and saw that he had taken a way longer time getting ready than he thought.

"Finally done, mister I never take long getting ready." Wooseok grinned like a child and Seungyoun threw a pillow at him. "Yah you want my clothes to get messed up or something."

Seungyoun smirked. "You wont be wearing them long anywas knowing that Jinhyuk you've been drooling about is coming." Wooseok looked like he was going to kill Seungyoun right on the spot, but words weren't coming out of his mouth. "Not saying anything? Does that mean I'm right once again Seokkie?" He joked, but Wooseok wasn't giving up this easily.

"As if you aren't sleeping around here and there." Seungyoun was baffled, yes okay he sometimes had a hook up, but it wasn't that often. Wooseok sighed. "You know if we keep just randomly saying stuff we'll end up fighting and I'm not feeling that right now." They both just laughed it off and decided that it was indeed the best to not continue with this.

"Well since it's almost nine I'm going to say that the party has officially started." Wooseok annouced as he started typing away on his phone.

**+++**

'I go by Woodz, but you can call me Seungyoun.' the man said with a wink.

Well Hangyul had heard that name before. "Hangyul." He said shortly before sipping on his 'boring' water. Hangyul heard the other get two shots.

"Take one, drinking a water at a party is not something any normal person would do." Seungyoun said, but Hangyul still shook his head. He refused to drink if he knew that Jinhyuk would get drunk and he had to get the older home. "You do know you're being boring right?"

"Apparently so. You've said it about two times." Hangyul said. He took a look at the other properly for the first time and when he caught the others eyes he just gave a 'boring' look. He wished the other would stop talking to him, but he was still standing next to him.

"Can you atleast tell me why you're refusing my drink?" Seungyoun questioned holding the small glass infront of Hangyul. Hangyul shrugged.

"I have someone to drive home and I'm sure he will get absolutely shitfaced." He explained poitning at jinhyuk who he had coincedentally spotted in the crowd of people. He was talking to a guy who was smaller than him. Seungyoun nodded, but then had some type of smirk on his face.

"God Wooseok really did it." Seungyoun tried to mutter to himself, but he was talking loud enough for Hangyul to also hear. "Hmm? Who did what?" He questioned.

"Wel you see the guy your friend is talking to right? That's my best friend, Wooseok, and he's been drooling over you friend for some time now." Suddenly Hangyul recognized the guy who Jinhyuk was talking to. The other was Wooseok, Kim Wooseok. The idol who Jinhyuk has been crushing on since ages.

"Well this definetely seems like something from a K-Drama." Hangyul said and he heard the other laugh. "I agree, but since I don't think your friend is going home anytime soon would you finally take this drink from me?" And finally Hangyul gave in and took the drink from Seungyoun. He quickly took the shot and felt the burn in his entire throat. But it felt good. It had been ages since Hangyul had drank anything and it felt good to get something in his system again. A few minutes ago Hangyul would've called himself an idiot for accepting the drink, but he shrugged those thoughts off and continued talking to Seungyoun.

Seungyeon was staring off into the mass of people dancing before turning to look at Hangyul.

"Wanna dance?" He asked and Hangyul said yes a little bit too fast considering he had turned some girl down before for asking the same. But to be all honest what would dancing with someone for one time lead to.

Seungyoun grabbed Hangyul's wrist and dragged him to the dancefloor where they stood close to one another and Hangyul swore he heard Seungyoun mutter something about him being 'too hot, but that was just another thought he shrugged off. He started moving to the music like Seungyoun and all the other people around him. His entire mind was clear of thoughts and the only person Hangyul was looking at was the man infront of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, im super super super sorry that it took such a long time for me to update, but here it is and i hope y'all enjoyed it. 
> 
> If there are any errors I missed, please let me know. 
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed reading and 'till the next chapter.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me. I'll be sure to fix them quickly.

After his first glass of alcohol, Hangyul just kept drinking. Five or six glasses later he was definitely drunk, there was no way he was going to be able to drive him and Jinhyuk home now. Seungyoun was keeping an eye out on Hangyul. He hadn't seen the other before tonight, but there was a feeling in his gut that he should watch over the other. Especially now that he was drunk off his ass and that Jinhyuk, who Hangyul had came with, was nowhere in sight. Even though Seungyoun was the one suggesting the two should dance at first, he was now standing by the bar again while Hangyul seemed to be enjoying himself on the dance floor. 

Hangyul his mind was blurry and he couldn't think straight anymore, the alcohol had completely made his brain unable to work normally. The music was still on too loud and Hangyul could actually feel the bass trough his entire body. He was dancing between the mass of people. His body felt warm from the many drinks, but he didn't feel the need to get away from everyone. This felt nice. 

Jinhyuk had gone outside with Wooseok. The two were actually getting along really well and Jinhyuk felt all giddy. It wasn't cold outside, but the sun had already set and there was a slight breeze. Wooseok was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and when Jinhyuk saw him shiver slightly he immediately wondered if they should've stayed inside. 

"Are you cold Wooseok?" Jinhyuk asked as he saw the other rub his arms for warmth. Wooseok looked at him, gave a little smile and shook his head slowly. 

"Not really, I just gor used to how warm it was inside that I have to get used to the outside." Wooseok his voice was soft and nice. Jinhyuk just nodded and smiled at him not really knowing what to say. He looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Wooseok asked Jinhyuk also looking up to the dark sky. 

"It is," Jinhyuk was doubting to actually say his cheesy pickup line next, but he just went with it. "but I think you are more beautiful." A small blush from shyness spread Jinhyuk's cheeks as he heard Wooseok giggle at his cheesy words. 

"You're funny Jinhyuk. Really funny." Wooseok said as he leaned against the older for warmth. Jinhyuk's blush got even worse, but he blamed it on the drinks that he had before. 

+++ 

"Hangyul calm down with the drinking you've had enough." Seungyoun didn't know how much the other could take, but seeing the other down his tenth or eleventh drink didn't sit right with him. Hangyul protested as Seungyoun tried to take his glass away, but gave up when he noticed that Seungyoun wasn't going to budge. "You have had enough." Seungyoun repeated after he put the glass away. Hangyul pouted at him, but that wasn't going to change anything. Seungyoun watched Hangyul walk around the room, that had become less crowded as it had gotten later and the party was starting to die down. Hangyul cleary didn't know what he was doing, he was still drunk off his ass. 

Suddenly Hangyul walked up to Seungyoun and it looked like he was trying his hardest to come up with something to say. 

"Is there something wrong Hangyul?" Seungyoun asked, but the other didn't answer him. Hangyul was slightly swaying en he was starting to look a little sick. 

"Seungyounnie~ I think i'm gonna th-" well that was a warning given a little too late. Out of nowhere Hangyul threw up on Seungyoun and the older couldn't do anything about it. Luckily the people who were still at the party didn't notice anything. God Seungyoun felt really embarassed. After Hangyul was done ruining Seungyoun's outfit and both of their shoes the older grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him. 

"Hangyul listen, sit down there, don't move, I'm going to search Wooseok and ask if I can get this mess cleaned up. Okay?" Seungyoun asked Hangyul as he sat him down on a chair close to the bar. Hangyul just nodded slowly, he didn't want to throw up again. 

Seungyoubn went outside to find Wooseok and quickly saw him talking to Jinhyuk. He almost sprinted to him, but he didn't want to scare the other. With a normal pace he walked over to Wooseok, trying to ignore the people staring at him for the obvious reasons. 

"Hey Wooseok." Seungyoun said awkwardly to Wooseok as he interfered the conversation Wooseok was having with Jinhyuk. Wooseok looked at him, annoyed at first, but with a confused look a few seconds later. 

"What happened to you?" Wooseok asked him, suddenly making a gross face. "You kinda stink Seungyoun." Seungyoun sighed, he knew. 

"Yeah okay, I know Wooseok, but I need some help. Hangyul," Seungyoun pointed to Jinhyuk, "Your friend. Drank way too much and then he threw up on me." Jinhyuk looked at Seungyoun with an apologetic look. "And honestly I'm not too mad, but now my clothes, his clothes and the living room are kind of a mess and maybe you need to stop the party so this mess can be fixed." Wooseok almost shrugged. 

"You know these kinds of things happen at parties often right? Take yourself and Hangyul upstairs, grab a clean pair of clothes for the both of you and just stay over for the night." Wooseok glanced to Jinhyuk. "You and Hangyul came here together right?" Jinhyuk nodded. "Well then I guess the both of you need to stay over, because I'm not letting either of you drive. You drank a few glasses and from what I heard Hangyul seems to be really drunk." Jinhyuk and Seungyeon both agreed to Wooseok his idea. 

Seungyoun quickly went inside again to find Hangyul. Who had already slipped of the chair and seemed to be half asleep. Seungyeon tapped Hangyul his shoulder soflty to wake him up. Hangyul's eyes fluttered open and he was just staring at Seungyoun a few seconds.

"What happened." He slurred, he was still drunk. By now he had slipped off the chair and he was sitting on the ground. Sseungyoun helped him up and made sure to keep him standing on two feet. 

"You threw up. On me and yourself." Hangyul made a gross face at that. 

"I'm sorry." Hangyul then quickly said, lowering his head. Seungyoun shook his face he didn't need an apology, these kind of things could happen. 

"Hangyul, it doesn't matter. Let's go upstairs and get this mess cleaned up okay?" Seungyoun asked. 

"Is that even allowed?" Seungyoun nodded to the question. 

"This is practically my second house, but I also asked Wooseok and he said it's fine." 

Slowly the two got out of the livingroom. The hallway was a lot more calm than the livingroom. The only obstacle now was the staircase. Hangyul was completely leaning on Seungyoun for walking support and it looked like he could pass out any second. 

Hangyul was muttering something to himself as Seungyoun tried to get the both of them upstairs with all of the strength he had. The only thing Seungyoun wanted was a clean pair of clothes so he walked to the guest room where spare pairs of his clothes were and he dropped Hangyul on the bed. Hangyul made a small noise as he suddenly bounced on the bed, but he didn't move or question it at all. 

Seungyoun grabbed a sweatshirt and some sweatpants for himself and then looked troough the closet to find something that could fit Hangyul. suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He was being too caring and nice for Hangyul. He had literally just known him since this evening. Quickly he shrugged off the thought, it wasn't as if he was going to see the other again after today. Right? 

Seungyoun turned around only to find Hangyul already deep asleep. The clothes he was wearing seemed way to uncomfortable to sleep in, so even though it was a little annoying he was still going to wake the other again. 

"Hangyul, wake up. I have some clothes for you. If you've changed into them you can sleep as much as you want." again Hangyul's eyes fluttered open. He groaned a little, rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. 

"As I said go change into this," Seungyoun threw the clothes at Hangyul, "You can sleep here for the night. I'll be in antoher guest room. If you wake up tomorrow I'm sure Wooseok will be awake as well so don't be afraid to go downstairs." He was about to walk away, but turned around again. "Jinhyuk is sleeping over too by the way, but I thought you would've guessed that already. Well sleep well then." Seungyoun waved awkwardly before leaving the room and closing the door. 

In the other guest room Seungyoun got changed into the clean clothes quickly and got into the bed. He just stared at the ceiling for a while not being able to sleep yet. His mind was racing, there were too many thoughts. 

Why did he seem to care for Hangyul so much already? 


	6. 5

When Hangyul woke up the next morning regret instantly flooded his mind. The moment he opened his eyes he had to shut them again, the lights were too much and his headache was killing him. He slowly tried to sit up, but that just made a wave of nausea go through him. He really shouldn't have drunk so much. He tried to look up, but the entire room just seemed to be spinning around him. Even though his body wanted nothing more than to lay down again, Hangyul still got out of the bed. He had to support himself against the wall to stay standing, but he wasn't going to let this headache win. Slowly he walked to the door of the bedroom. He didn't know how late it was so he tried to be as quiet as possible. When he left the room, he heard noise coming from downstairs, meaning that the others are probably already awake. As he went down the stairs, he tried to not tumble over and fortunately he got down safely. 

Walking to the kitchen Hangyul noticed that most of the house was already cleaned up. Did Wooseok have a maid or something? A smell of alcohol still lightly lingered in the air, but it wasn't too bad. When he walked into the kitchen the others were indeed already there. It surprised him that he had remembered where the kitchen was and that he got there without falling over.

"I don't think we've actually met yet, I'm Wooseok." Wooseok who stood against the counter across from where Hangyul was, said. "Hangyul," he had a really sore throat and needed to drink. He coughed before continuing, "it's nice to meet you." Wooseok smiled to him. "It sounds like you could use someting to drink. What would you like?" He asked Hangyul. Seungyoun and Jinhyuk were having a conversation and it was distracting Hangyul from answering Wooseok. "Hello, Hangyul I asked if you wanted anything to drink." Hangyul snapped out of his daze and looked at Wooseok. "Just some water is fine." 

Wooseok walked to the cupboards, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He handed it to Hangyul who took it with shaky hands. Hangyul immediately took a sip and felt refreshed. "Thanks." He said to Wooseok. "Sorry that I threw up on your floor yesterday." Wooseok shrugged it off. "Those kind of things happen all the time during party's don't mind it." 

"But still, it's kind of gross that it happend and also," he looked at Seungyoun ", sorry that i threw up on you." Seungyoun laughed. "You know you were really out of it. I don't think i've ever seen anyone get so drunk from that amount of alcohol." Hangyul felt a little bit ashamed, he really di not have a good tolerance for alcohol. "He can barely drink two glasses of soju." Jinhyuk mentioned. "Can we please not talk about me not being able to drink. Thanks." The others stopped talking about it. 

"Don't you have a meeting today Hangyul?" Jinhyuk suddenly asked him and Seungyoun and Wooseok both looked confused. Hangyul glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was almost afternoon already. "Yes shit I do have a meeting" Panic suddenly washed over him as the meeting was at one thirty and it was almost twelve. "What kind of work do you do?" Seungyoun asked and the question slipped Hangyul out of his panicked mind. "I'm the CEO of an electronics company." Seungyoun frowned and put the glass he was holding down. "Aren't you too young for that?" He is and the pressure from the position was almost sickening. "My father stepped down, so I didn't have a choice other than to take over." Seungyoun nodded, he didn't really have anything to say. 

"But yeah me and Jinhyuk should leave. Then i'll atleast be on time." Hangyul said in a hurry. "You can leave the same way you entered yesterday." Wooseok said. "Thank you for letting us stay for the night." Hangyul said with a polite bow and then he and Jinhyuk were off. He wasn't about to be late for an important meeting. 

\---

Fortunately Hangyul arrived at the meeting in time. The whole thing was boring and honeslty did he remember anything? No. His mind was still too clouded from the night before and he absolutely shouldn't have drank so much. He almost gets nauseous from the tought only. Some of the memories are cloudy and he doesn't even know what happened at some moments. He does remember throwing up on the floor and Seungyoun, god that was gross. He also remembers how Seungyoun brought him upstairs to get some clean clothes and reminds himself to bring the clothes back to the other as they're now laying around in his own house. Seungyoun was nice, at the beginning of the evening Hangyul thought he looked like an asshole, but in al honesty he was nice. 

Hangyul would like to be friends with someone like that. He would like to be friends with Seungyoun.


	7. 6(filler)

It's been a few weeks since the party and Hangyul has been drowning in work ever since. He barely has time to see Jinhyuk and he can forget having some free time. It's just work and sleep for him. 

The burden of the deadlines and projects might actually become the cause for Hangyul's death one day. Fortunately if he finished this workday he had a short break of three days. Finally some relaxation and free time. 

He didn't really plan to do something out of the ordinary, just hanging around at his home and get the extra sleep he lost in the last few weeks. 

The papers he was currently checking seemed to be an infinite pile and a small sigh left him. his phone showed a little light which meant he had unread messages, but using his phone now meant that his work would take even longer. The person would have to wait. He took a sip from the coffe on his desk and continued reviewing the papers. 

After a while his secretary came into his office.

"What is it, secretary Choi?" He questioned wihtout looking up from the papers. 

"You have a guest waiting downstairs." She informed. 

Hangyul frowned and looked over at his schedule. "But I don't have a meeting." 

"Should I ask him to make an appointment mister Lee?" She asked, but Hangyul shook his head. He had a slight feeling he knew who was there. 

"Let him come to my office. I'll sort this out myself."He said while looking at the woman with a smile. She nodded and left the office. The door closed with a click.

Not even three minutes later Lee Jinhyuk steps in the office with the biggest grin on his face. 

"You're here to keep me from my work, aren't you?" The grin was still on Jinhyuk's face and it seemed like he wanted to tell Hangyul somethig. "Well since you here anyways. Tell me what's up, because you don't have that shit eating grin for nothing." 

Jinhyuk, who was still standing, sta down on a chair in the office and cleared his throat. "We are going on two weeks of vacation." He said with an emphasis on we. Jinhyuk's hands were clasped together in the hopes of Hangyul reacting happily. 

"How do you mean, we?" As far as Hangyul kne whe did not have the time to take a two week break and there were a bunch of deadlines still open. 

Jinhyuk sighed he knew Hangyul wasn't going to react as he wanted. "Well I might've spoken to your dad." he said as he sat up straight. 

"You spoke to my dead about this earlier than me. Jinhyuk you can't just do that." Hangyul now sighed and leaned back in his chair. Jinhyuk really shouldn't just do whatever he wanted. 

"But I did and the old man said he was willing to fill in for you for the two weeks." This got Hangyul confused, really confused. His father never wanted to fill in for him when he asked and he never even interfered with the job anymore. The man was retired. 

"And you're sure you heard him right?"

"Definitely." 

"Then fine, but I will have to talk about this again with my dad, because this isn't just something that can be arranged easily." Jinhyuk knew that, but he was at least happy Hangyul would come along. 

This couldn't end well, Hangyul thought to himself. A two week vacation with Jinhyuk? A disaster.


	8. 7

Jinhyuk's great vacation plans lead them to Japan. They were staying in a small house on the beach with great view of the ocean. Hangyul would complain about being on a vacation with Jinhyuk, but the past three days had been rather relaxing.

The two had hung at the beach and went around the town that was near the place they were staying at. The residents were nice and with the slight Japanese that the two could speak they could even converse with some of the people. Overall the last few days had been great.

It was now the fourth day of their stay. The sun shone trough the curtains in Hangyul's room, but he was nowhere near conscious. They had stayed up late last night, watching a movie and drinking. Ever since the party Hangyul had to remind himself to not drink too much and luckily it worked this time.

It was around 9 in the morning when Hangyuk actually woke up. When his eyes fluttered open he immediately closed them. The sun was bright. He rolled over in the bed and grabbed his phone that was laying on the nightstand. He had some messages from his mom who had asked of he was enjoying his time in Japan and also some reminders from work that he didn't have to worry about now.   
This time work could wait. 

Hangyul was actually surprised when his father had agreed to work for him for the two weeks he would be away. But atleast he could rest for a while now. 

He groaned and got out of bed. The bed was honestly too comfortable and he could've stayed there for probably a week. 

From the room he could smell something being cooked, probably Jinhyuk making breakfast just for himsel. Again. Hangyul his feeth felt cold against the wood floor as he walked to the door. Before going to the living room he slipped into some slippers so that his feet wouldn't be too cold. 

"Goodmorning,"Hangyul said as he walked into the living room where Jinhyuk was eating while watching tv. ",How are today?" Jinhyuk his food smelled really good and Hangyul almost asked if he could have some, but this was Jinhyuk he was talking about. Jinhyuk did not share his food. Jinhyuk looked up at him, mouth still full with food and mumbled something. Did Hangyul understand what he was saying? No. "What are you even saying. God swallow your food before talking." Hangyul sat down on the couch. Jinhyuk was gross for talking with his mouth full of food. 

"I said that I was fine, but did I wake you up with my food?" Jinhyuk said after het swallowed his food and put his plate on the table. Hangyul shook his head, Jinhyuk didn't wake him up. The sun did. Even in the living room the sun was shining directly into the room, but the view to the beach was too beautiful to cover up with the curtains. Hangyul suddenly wondered what they were going to do today. He grabbed his phone to search for some places. 

"Hey Hangyul did you see?"Jinhyuk suddenly asked him. Hangyul had no idea what the other was talking about. How was he supposed to guess what the other was even talking about. "No Jinhyuk I haven't seen anything. I just got out of bed." He said, looking up from his phone to look at Jinhyuk. 

"Oh yeah forgot that." Jinhyuk muttered. "Jinhyuk it's been like five minutes how did you forget that." Hangyul laughed at the other. Sometimes Jinhyuk was just funny for no reason. "Well what is it that I was apparently supposed to see?" Hangyul asked. 

jinhyuk grabbed his phone from in between the crack of the couch and unlocked it. He scrolled trough his SNS until he saw what he was going to show Hangyul 

It was an article about Cho Seungyoun, who was surprisingly going to film a music video in the area Hangyul and Jinhyuk were staying . Hangyul did not quite get why this was important to know. 

"And what am I supposed to do with this information?" Jinhyuk looked confused. 

"I thought the two of you started talking after Wooseok's party?" Hangyul almost let out a way too loud laugh. He really hand't spoken to Seungyoun since the part, he didn't even have the guy's number. 

"We did not and also I'm still embarassed that i threw up on him. He would probably be disgusted if he saw me. I mean he seemed like a really nice guy, but no I haven't said a word to him since the disaster of a party. Also not everyone can just hit it of with someone they have barely spoken to." He was actually surprised Jinhyuk thought he had been speaking to Seungyoun. If he had been, he would still have been to busy with work.

"Then I understand that now. Thanks for clearing that up or I still would've thought the two of you had become friends." Jinhyuk clicked the article away and started playing some game. Hangyul decided he wanted some breakfast. 

+++

The soft breeze combed trough Seungyoun's hair as he walked over the beach. The sea was clear blue, just like the sky and the temperature was perfect. He was not wearing any shoes, his feet sunk slightly in the sand. Everything would've been perfect if he wasn't here for a music video. He would've loved to come here for a vacation, relaxation, but not for work. After an article was released that he would be filming here he had also almost been mobbed by fans and that made him even more tired. 

But still here he was walking to make the perfect shots for the video. There were a bunch of cameramen with box like cameras that looked way too heavy,a few people for the sound, light, make up and even someone who kept visitors of the beach out of his shots. It was almost so organised that it was chaotic. 

"Seungyoun could you go a bit more to the left." "Look up some more." "Try another expression." "Come a bit more to the front." 

All the commands spun around in his head and he wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to have some peace, some silence. 

After an hour or maybe even more the filming was finished. He had been filming for the past two days and he was tired to the extend he could barely think. His manager walked up to him while he was sitting on the warm sand of the beach. It was only one in the afternoon, but it felt so much later as they started filming early. 

"Seungyoun," Seungyoun looked up to the man standing across him, the sun was bright so he covered his eyes with his hand. "You will have free time for the next two days as the flight back is on thursday. I'm sure you can go back to the hotel whenever you want. Here your phone, wallet and hotel card. Take the time to relax." And with a smile his manager left. 

Seungyoun let out a sigh. Including today he had three days were he was able to do nothing, to relax. It felt strange, unbelievablie. Had he been teleported to another alternate universe? He cleared his head and layed down on the sand. It wasn't too hot, just warm enough to make him fall asleep from exhaustion. 

+++

It had started to get later in the afternoon. Hangyul and Jinhyuk had gone into the town again for the day and had now decided to go to the beach. It had started to cool down a little, but it was still warm. 

The sun was starting to go down slowly and it gave the sea an orange glow, the sight was beautiful. 

Without looking in front of him Hangyul was talking to Jinhyuk about some uninteresting movie. 

"Hangyul watch ou-" Jinhyuk tried to be quick with his warning, but Hangyul had already fallen over the man laying on the sand. 

Hangyul quickly got up, he didn't hurt himself luckily, but he had woken the stranger. Or the not so stranger. 

"Yah can't you look- Hangyul?" Seungyoun had immediately woken up from the impact, getting mad at the person disturbing him. But when he saw Hangyul he got confused. Out of all people and places how was it Hangyul that had fallen over him. 

Hangyul in fact was just as confused and Jinhyuk had fallen over from laughter. 

"Hi Seungyoun." Hangyul akwardly said while dusting the sand of him.


End file.
